deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucas
Lucas is the main protagonist of the role-playing video game, Mother 3. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aang vs Lucas (Completed) * Lucas vs Blaze (Completed) * Lucas vs Courage * Lucas vs Hinata (Abandoned) * Isaac vs. Lucas * Luigi VS Lucas (Abandoned) * Mewtwo vs Lucas (Completed) * Ness VS Lucas (Completed) * Lucas VS Robin (Completed) * Lucas vs Steven Universe (Completed) Battles Royale * Super Smash Bros. DLC Battle Royale With Claus * Lucas and Claus vs Sans and Papyrus (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' *Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) History Lucas is a timid boy who lives with his family in Tazmily Village on the Nowhere Islands. His family includes his parents, Flint and Hinawa, and his twin brother Claus. He also also loves his family's dog Boney. He and his brother Claus were very close, spending time playing together in the outdoors. One day though, when Lucas and Claus were nine years old, catastrophe struck when the mother and twins were traveling home from visiting another relative. A forest fire broke out, blocking the way home, and a mechanically augmented Drago, usually a peaceful species, attacked the group. Hinawa pushed her sons into a nearby river to get them to safety, but died from the Drago's attack. After the twins were discovered by the Tazmily villagers, Claus went back into the wilderness to get revenge on the Drago, only to disappear. And although Flint remained, he became obsessed with the loss of his wife and son, spending most of his time either at her grave or searching for Claus. Thus, Lucas's family was virtually destroyed. Meanwhile, a mysterious group known as the Pigmask Army began to appear on the Nowhere Islands, alongside many chimera versions of the native wildlife. They brought technological progress to the islanders, but also imposed a strict and impersonal way of life. It wasn't long before they effectively controlled the Nowhere Islands. During that chaos though, Lucas ultimately rose to the challenges around him, helping his fellow islanders resist the invaders. Three years later, Lucas began his journey alongside his dog Boney, the teenage tomboy Kumatora, and the amateur thief Duster. Together, these four protected their home and the world against the schemes of the evil leader of the Pigmask Army. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 12 (9 in the Prologue) *Eyes: Blue *Hair: Blonde Powers and Abilities In combat, Lucas performs both the roles of a frontline fighter and a healer. Typically using sticks as weapons, Lucas is a strong physical attacker who can take more punishment than many of his allies. Part of Lucas's physical prowess comes from his ability to hit enemies multiple times with a single attack. By hitting the enemy repeatedly to the rhythm of the enemy's heartbeat (or the background music), Lucas can follow up his initial attack with up to 15 weaker hits, increasing his damage dealt by approximately 150%. Lucas's most notable talent is his PSI or PK abilities. Comparable to magic, PSI in Mother 3 is a rare abilitiy that is rarely available to humans. Lucas himself only gained the ability to use PSI from the Magypsy Ionia when he was twelve years old. Many of Lucas's PSI abilities have a defensive nature. Offense Up and Defense Up will raise his physical offense and defense respectively. Shield will halve all physical damage taken for three hits, while Counter will do this as well as reflecting the remaining damage back at the enemy. PSI Shield and PSI Counter do the same for PSI attacks and some elemental attacks. And when Lucas is hurt, he can use Lifeup to restore HP and Healing to remove status ailments. In addition to his support techniques, Lucas also knows two offensive PSI abilities. PK Flash will target all enemies Lucas is facing, inflicting them with a random status ailment. It is most effective at countering groups of physical fighters. His signature technique is PK Love, a rare ability with the potential to awaken an ancient Dragon. It is a powerful technique that covers a wide area. Equipment Compared to many RPG protagonists, Lucas has a fairly limited inventory of items and equipment at his disposal. His main weapon is the Real Bat, a baseball bat brought to the Nowhere Islands by the main antagonist. This grants him a significant offensive boost. He also wears the Awesome Cloak, Crown, and Ring. The cloak reduces damage by fire, ice, and electric attacks, provides resistance against some status ailments, and grants Lucas the PP to use his PSI abilities more frequently. The Crown and Ring also grant a PP boost, and all three raise his Defense. Besides his main gear, Lucas carries the Franklin Badge, which deflects electric attacks back at the enemy. Feats *Becomes dreaded enough by Pigmask Army so that their troops flee at the sight of him. *Has defeated seemingly invincible opponents like the Masked Man, King Statue, and Natural Killer Cyborg. *Withstood a 1000000 volt attack from "Mr Generator." *Survived a fall from an aircraft flying at the same altitude as clouds, only losing consciousness for a short while. Weaknesses *PSI abilities rely on his limited supply of PP. **PK Love in particular drains a lot of PP. *The slowest member of his motley crew. Quotes Gallery. Lucas_SSBWU.png|Lucas in Super Smash Bros. For Wii U and 3DS Lucas.png|Lucas in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Earthbound/Mother Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:JRPG Characters Category:Male Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Teenagers Category:Younger Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Combatants With Weapons